


Lesson Ten; On The Advantages of Staying in the Closet

by an_evasive_author



Series: Continued Studies of Fatherhood [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_evasive_author/pseuds/an_evasive_author
Summary: Both Fëanáro and Nerdanel are in the closet. Neither feels ready to come out just yet. Nelyafinwe sees no other way but to join them.





	Lesson Ten; On The Advantages of Staying in the Closet

It was a testament to Nelyafinwe's intense concentration that he did not hear the beginning of his brothers quarrel until it was well and truly too late to disarm it.

His parents were of no help, after breakfast they had miraculously vanished, turned into thin air and over the hills. Perhaps they had noticed the mood around the table and had been unwilling to choose sides.

But Nelyo had not been privileged enough to do the same, for he had plans. Plans involving Findekáno. And a picnic. A whole day away from civilisation, as far as one could get before they would need to camp outside to rest. It had been Findekáno's idea, things like that where always spearheaded by him.

He had been preparing for the better part of Laurelin's circle and they would have adventures well until the next one. For that, of course, one needed proper lunches. Amongst other things; Some medical supplies for cuts and bruises had already been stuffed inconspicuously under the contents of the basket.

Each sandwich had been wrapped in waxed paper, the edges carefully folded over and stowed away. If Nelyafinwe hoped to feed Findekáno and himself, there would need to be quite a lot of food involved. Two stacks of bread where already piled up neatly in the basket, next to four apples and just enough free space to store something to drink. Adventuring was surely to be hungry work.

Nelyo, very much proud of his creations, smiled and made to clean up when the dreadful words reached him.

“I'm gonna tell!” came the rallying cry for retribution and the single most terrible thing Nelyo could imagine hearing.

To be forced to pick sides of an argument he knew not what about, provided with only biased information and the demand to pick a side _right now_ was always such a terrible headache. If only Kana would act a little more like a mediator instead of willingly getting pulled into these fights.

Oh well, by now there was nothing Nelyo could do to quell it and so the only proven course of action would now need to be taken.

He made sure the fire in the oven could be left alone, the embers already fading, all dirtied utensils and plates had been left to soak in soapy water and the food was stored away safely.

And then he fled, across the wide open corridors of his parents estate. He turned a corner and had made it halfway across a long floor when he heard the sounds of doom.

“Nelyo!” came the nasally whine of Curufinwë, only feet away from him, just behind the corner. Nelyo, who would clearly not be making it to his room before he would be found out, ripped the first closet door in the hallway open and dove inside as quietly as he could.

The door clicked shut and Nelyo forced his beating heart and his panting breaths under control as he pressed his ear to the door.

“I'm gonna tell!” came the threat once more and Tyelko called something back. The sound of little feet trampling along the corridor became louder, joined by another pair. For a moment they seemed to halt right in front of Nelyo's hiding place and he prayed to whomever might listen.

And then the steps and the bickering became quieter. What little air Nelyo had still in his lungs was exhaled in something close to a voiceless prayer of gratitude and he turned to sit more comfortable.

He was not alone and indeed two more watched him with owlish surprise.

“_Aiie_!” It was amazing how quietly Nelyo could scream if he truly needed to.

His parents, both leaning against the very back of the closet, looked at one another, then turned back to their oldest son. “Dear, do be quiet; Hiding from your brothers is nearly impossible, don't try to make it unnecessarily hard.” Nerdanel said and flipped the page her thump had been resting on.

Incredulous, perhaps just a bit miffed that he had been abandoned Nelyo pulled back and leaned himself against the closed closet door. His legs where stretched out and so long that he reached easily between his parents to rest his feet there. But he changed his mind and pulled one close again, arms wrapping around it to rest his chin on the knee.

“Where have the two of you _been_ the entire time? In here? Doing _what_, exactly?” he whispered, as if fearing that the tiniest noise would summon his siblings.

“Hiding, mostly. Also reading. Bonbon?” asked Fëanáro and held out a box with fine chocolate treats. What an absolutely unfair way to buy Nelyo's forgiveness. But Valar if it was not effective... After such terror he felt ready to drown the memory of it in something sugary.

Already feeling the first stirs of appetite within him, Nelyo clamped his hand down to grab as many as he could, lifted half a dozen and ate them without any manners. Served them right, hearing him smack his lips, only fair for leaving him with his brothers.

“Enjoy them,” said Fëanáro, “Your mother went to great, unnecessary risks by bringing those in here. _They_ scent sweets, I am most certain.”

“The logical way to minimise danger would therefore be to destroy them, I suppose,” said Nerdanel and held her hand out to demand for some of them.

Nelyo looked at the box, seizing it up with just a hint of gluttonous greed, before shifting over and holding it out.

“Oh, how I enjoy hearing your brilliant ideas,” Fëanáro said and sidled up closer to Nerdanel. A very pleased smile graced his lips and his eyes wandered back to the book they read.

“Thank you, I do try.”

Outside, though muffled, they could hear Tyelkormo trying to boss his little brothers around. In between the yelling, Kana could be heard and his voice cracked audibly. Threats of pushing and hair-pulling and tattling where thrown about and the three elves sequestered away from the madness winced and lowered their ears.

“A concerned parent or sibling would most likely go and see that they do not shred each other to ribbons,” mused Fëanáro and ignored the glares levelled at him with austere, pragmatic grace.

“Alas,” he said and nodded once, sagely, to himself, “I heard nothing. Did you?”

Nerdanel's ears came up in sudden understanding, “_Absolutely_ not. I'm sure they are fine.”

“No, of course not, nothing at all. Hand over these bonbons, please,” said Nelyo. He deserved this chocolate far more than his parents; He had taken the brunt of his siblings' temper after all.

“Don't you inhale them all,” said Nerdanel with a warning tone and a waggling finger. The box returned once more now far more empty than before. She frowned and picked out another chocolate, “I should have gotten licorice.”

“How _cruel_,” said Fëanáro, “How selfish you are; Just look at the poor boy, utterly famished after having to deal with the princely brood.”

She nudged him and rolled her eyes. Nearly shoving the book into Fëanáro's face, she raised an eyebrow, “Shush, are you done with the page?”

“Of course,” said Fëanáro but gave a blasé sigh. “Oh, but if this chapter is not a bore I do not know what is...” he said and shook his head.

“You could always go out and mediate between _them_,” said Nerdanel and nodded towards the door. Something crashed, something expensive and made from either coloured glass or burned clay.

“Ah,” said Fëanáro with renewed interested in their shared book. His ears lowered, relaxed and unbothered once more.

Nelyo watched them, chewing chocolate and listening to the muted noises of his brothers squabbling outside. Now that he was no longer in danger of getting pulled into the fray, he could admire their tenacity with which they quibbled unbiased.

Right as he allowed himself to settle, confident that none of them would find their hiding spot, a voice chimed in. Though muffled by wood and distance, it was enough to make Nelyo's ears snap up.

“Nelyo?” asked Findekáno who had wandered into the house and was no searching for his cousin. “Anyone home? Hello?”

Nelyo scrabbled to his knees to press his ear to the door again, the box of sweets unceremoniously flew from his lap as he whirled around.

Fëanáro and Nerdanel had heard him too, for Nerdanel twitched her ears and pulled her lips into a thoughtful frown, “I knew there was _something_ we had forgotten.”

“The poor, clueless boy,” said Fëanáro and shook his head, “They will chew him up and spit him out when they find him.”

Nelyo moved around to find the best spot to listen closely. Outside, Findekáno bumbled around, no doubt rubbernecking at the decorations littered everywhere. Nelyo usually found it so very endearing, the way Findekáno could find ever renewed curiosity and joy at well-known things. But now he was in danger of walking utterly clueless into one of the bickering brothers' arguments.

“Figuratively, I hope?” asked Nerdanel behind Nelyo, sounding far less concerned than Nelyo felt.

Fëanáro huffed, “Of course! I raised them better than to start cannibalising the kinsfolk for no good reason.”

Nelyo turned his head, ears pressed flat, “...There are _good_ reasons...?”

“_Well!_” called Fëanáro and clapped his hands to wave away the sudden existential dread, “It was fun pretending the problem was not there, but it is time to join back into the fray. I know not how I would explain to Atar why my sons tore my half-nephew to shreds. And since Nerdanel will so graciously give me the condensed version of this chapter I will miss, it is my turn to suffer.”

Nerdanel waved and turned the page, feeling around for her sweets. “Good luck, my dear.” To Nelyo she gave a radiant smile, mostly because he would now no longer eat her chocolates, “Nelyo, have fun. Greet your cousin and be nice. Do save him before it is to late and your brothers get him.”

Nelyo kissed his parents goodbye and snuck out, his father close behind him.

Straightening his robes, Fëanáro left through a different corridor. Nelyo watched him go before he made to hurry off to safe Findekáno from his unknowing demise.

* * *

Findekáno, meanwhile, had wandered past the danger, wholly unaware of the doom bickering just a door away, into the spacious kitchen. It was always the kitchen with him, sooner or later.

He called out for Nelyo again and looked around quizzically. How strange to hear the house so silent.

Where was everyone? Were they all gone? Come to think of it; He had seen no one so far. Fëanáro did not like servants wandering around and so they where expected to leave once they where done with their work. But usually there was at least one of his cousins in earshot. How curious.

Looking around curiously, Findekáno turned around to survey the spacious kitchen. Pots and pans and a truly gargantuan shelf of spices and copper tins full of what Findekáno knew to be tea. But no one else and, most importantly, no Nelyo. Utensils soaked in sudsy water by the sink, a cutting board still had crumbs on it. So there had been someone working just a short while ago.

He turned around. There, on the counter, stood a picnic basket. Oh well, it was not as if anyone would _mind_. And if they did, there was no one here to mind.

They had after all planned to go picnic later and if Nelyo was not here... Then it fell on Findekáno's shoulders to make certain nothing had spoiled in the few hours it had taken Nelyo to prepare it.

He had just riffled through the contents, simply to assess and taste test what Nelyo had prepared when the door flew open. Nelyo flew through, red hair sticking out wild around his face, “Findekáno!”

Findekáno nearly jumped up to the ceiling, mouth full of toasted rye bread with egg and parsley, and whirled around. Some of the scrambled egg, velvety and so thick that it was more a sauce than anything else, splattered from the corner of his lip and onto his tunic but he did not notice.

He was too busy being flabbergasted at Nelyo who came nearer with the force and unyielding certainty of a rockslide. But the impact never came, instead Findekáno was grabbed by the wrist and pulled along.

The basket in the crook of his arm, Findekáno's hand held in the other, Fëanáro's eldest fled the scene of the ensuing massacre before his dear friend could become collateral damage.

Findekáno, unaware of what was happening, wrestled down his bite of egg and bread and made to inquire but managed only a surprised yelp as he was pulled along. Not that he truly minded; Their adventure had simply started a little sooner than anticipated.

They tore past the clothing line and Findekáno tugged the picnic blanket from it before they continued their trail towards the woods, the blanket fluttering behind them like a chequered banner.

* * *

With four sons all clamouring for Fëanáro to take a side, it had become rather difficult to remain on top of the whole situation. Unable to part himself four ways, Fëanáro instead chose to remain impartial. It was only fair.

“I don't want to hear anymore arguing; I do not care what happened.”

“If you do not stop shouting there will be no--” Fëanáro nearly would have fumbled. Quickly, something that made for an effective consequences needed to be thought of. Oh, why could they not all have the same interests? “--No singing in the market, no hunting, no smithing and no birdhouse building until I say otherwise.” There, that should be enough to cover his bases.“

“That is not fair!” called Kanafinwë and his cracking voice send him into a new fit of hysterics.

Tyelko started it,” called Curufinwë and thrust his finger into Tyelko's direction, as if Fëanáro had forgotten just who Tyelko was.

“I will surely finish it. All of you, to your rooms. And don't you dare slam the doors or I will take them off the hinges.”

There came nearly coordinated groans and Carnistir, face scarlet with frustrated anger, stormed off, loudly bawling. The others trundled off and once more, no matter who had started it, Fëanáro was now the villain. How truly thankless this was.

Fëanáro rubbed his forehead and felt a terrific headache brewing. He would need to give them time to cool off and after that, as always, he would need to smooth ruffled feathers and soothe hurt feelings.

He was beginning to envy Nelyo, who was no doubt far away at this point. Far away from this mess, frolicking about in the woods.

But at least there was Nerdanel and she could be dragged along to comfort their remaining children. She was, admittedly, far better at doing that then Fëanáro was.

* * *

Nerdanel, wholly confident in her husband's ability to reign in all four of their remaining sons, leaned back comfortably in her closet and swore to remember to drag pillows in here for later use.

She had forgotten to do so the last time they had hidden away, but surely this time she would manage to remember.

Outside, muffled by the door, she could hear Fëanáro trying to shout over the ruckus and miserably failing, drowned out as he was by Tyelko's screeching.

Nerdanel hummed, swung one leg over the other and continued to read. Fëanáro would be fine, she was sure.

She was proven wrong when the door was once more opened and Fëanáro peaked inside, eyes not quite meeting her.

“I messed that up, I believe,” he mumbled and perhaps he hoped turning his head would cover the blush of hot shame. It did not, but Nerdanel chose to not comment on it. Instead she giggled and closed her book.

“Very well, let us go and fix it then,” she said, ate the very last of her chocolates and joined her husband, looping her arms around one of Fëanáro's own.


End file.
